villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill the Bobber
Bill the Bobber '''(also known as '''Bob the Slavery Builder) is the main antagonist of the Bob the Builder season 3 episode, Bob the Slavery Builder. He is a lazy, perverted and abusive builder who likes swearing, being a fat and lazy slob, scratching his own bottom, being perverted, and stealing sentient machines to force them into slavery and abuse them. He looks just like Bob the Builder, except Bill the Bobber has angry and evil eyebrows, and has a personality which is different from Bob's personality. Role He was first seen when he arrived at Bobsville when he was looking for sentient machines so he could steal them, abuse them and force them into slavery. He introduced himself as the name "Bob the Slavery Builder". He later reveals that "Bob the Slavery Builder", as well as the name "Bob" were his nicknames, not his real names. His real name is actually Bill the Bobber. Furious Bob the Builder thought that it was a dumbass name, causing Bill to swear at him, and call him names such as a piece of shit, an asshole, and more. He also told Furious Bob to fuck off, and Furious Bob calls Bill a young lady, and tells him not to be rude. Bill the Bobber explains that he is not a lady and that he is a man, and Furious Bob the Builder said that he disagrees, and he threatened to kill Bill the Bobber. He explains his plan to Furious Bob which is to abuse and steal alive machines and force them into slavery, watch people sleep, pull people's pants down (particularly females), be a lazy, disgusting and fat slob and scratch his own bottom. After that, Bill leaves to steal sentient machines, and force them into slavery. He stole Bob's machines, and forced them into slavery, abused them and took them to his house. He later went home to lay on his couch, be a lazy slob and scratch his own bottom. However, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley and Lofty all managed to escape from Bill's house to avoid being kidnapped, stolen, abused and enslaved. He went to sleep, and he snored. He later woke up to be a pervert and watch people sleep. At Bob's house, Bill the Bobber watched Bob, Wendy, Pilchard and Bob's machines sleep. As Bob and his machines get ready to start building and fixing things, Bill the Bobber lied to Bob and says that the machines belong to him. Bill the Bobber starts pulling down Wendy's pants down off screen causing Wendy to vow revenge and blame it on Bob the Builder. Bill was defeated by Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley and Lofty running him over and crushing his legs. He was later rushed to the hospital and starts ranting. He also appeared again in the 19th episode of season 3, as he tries to get revenge on Bob's machines. He was later killed by Furious Bob the Builder. Trivia * He has the same eyebrows as Wendy and Furious Bob the Builder. Category:Puppet Pals Villains Category:Perverts Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Abusers Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Bob the Builder Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Vengeful